


The 12 Days of Christmas

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Video</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Christmas

Enjoy Kids ~ Kathleen

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make this video, I just posted it... I hope you liked it...


End file.
